If I Die Young
by Boondocks23
Summary: A tragedy involving Riley has changed Huey. He writes his emotions down into songs and now 7 years later he is famous. He drinks, smokes, uses drugs, swears, breaks the law, fights underground, and steps out on his girlfriend. He is only 25 and has OD'd twice. He can't get over what happened to Riley but Cindy wants him to change. Rated T for swearing and drugs. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The hills

**A/N: What's up ladies and gents. This is something I wanted to put out just for experimentation. A lot of ppl may wonder why I like to pair up Huey and Cindy. it's because I used to read the comic strips as I rode the bus to school when I was in elementary school. I remember Huey spending time with Cindy just as much as he did with Jazmine. Cindy also sat behind Huey forever during school. She poked at him and always acted "hip hop" or discussing black and hip hop culture. She bugged him more than Jazmine did in fact. They changed her in the tv show which I also liked so what I generally do is mix the two personas for her. You might find yourself hating me for this because it makes you feel some type of way. That's okay, I want it to bring out your emotions, feel free to tell me anything in a review. Now please, enjoy. (Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.) One-Shot, also I recommend watching "The Hills" video at the appropriate time to fully understand the video.**

* * *

Things had changed, he had changed. When you thought about drugs and alcohol, he wasn't what came to mind. When you thought about adultery and touring, he wasn't what came to mind. When you thought of breaking the law and always being drugged out, it definitely wasn't him. He was one of the biggest musicians ever but even he didn't know how he came to this place. Riley's been gone for 7 years, which is how long Huey has been like THIS. He had a show a few days ago and was now relaxing in a VIP room on the second floor of a club. He was leaning back on a couch with a stripper on his lap twerking. Even in situations like this that should grab any man's attention, Hetero and Homo. But Huey was light years away from her, back to THAT night. The night that changed everything. This happened occasionally for him because he never got over it. How could he? How could he possibly continue living happy knowing that he wasn't sharing this world with his little brother anymore. How could he walk around pretending to be happy when he wasn't? So, how HAS he continued without his brother? Anything that can distract him, easy right?

Instead of hanging with friends or his girlfriend, he hangs out here with marijuana rolled in a blunt on the table and a stripper grinding against him. He also had a full cup of lean in his hand, not to mention the bag of shrooms in his pocket. He was 25, his hair was still nappy and disheveled. He went to the barber frequently for an edge up and slight taper but for the most part he left his afro alone. It didn't grow much over the years, not noticeable at least and he only picked it right before it could dreadlock. He had insomnia so he rarely slept. There was only so much he could do at home before he decided to get into the night lifestyle. Music, alcohol, bars, clubs, strip joints, malls, drugs, weed, women, sex, clothes, poetry, blackouts, overdosing, jail, withdrawals, etc. Whatever he could do to ease on by or fade away. And in an instance, he was drug back into reality as the stripper was thrown to the ground and kicked away by Cindy.

"Get the fuck out of here bitch!" She wore a snapback over her hair, styled with her signature braided pig tails. She had on a white tee, skinny jeans, and some navy blue low top converse. She looked at Huey and smacked him across his cheek.

"What was that for?" Huey asked even though he had a good idea of why she was upset. He couldn't say that hurt either because of how numb his face was.

"I haven't heard from you in days and now I find you with some fuckin ho!" He didn't even know it had been that long since they last spoken.

"She's just a stripper, it's not like we're doing anything." He put his cup down and picked up the blunt and puffed it a few times.

"Not doing anything? LOOK AT YOURSELF! Your getting high as a fucking kite and drinking cough syrup! I thought you were done with this? Remember last time you overdosed and that wasn't the first time!" As she spoke Huey noticed another body advancing toward him. Even with THC and promethazine in his system, he still had great awareness. It was Jazmine.

"Calm down, I barely drunk any. You brought Jazmine?" He said with his eyes closed. Jazmine walked up and waved solemnly.

"Hey Huey." Jazmine wore a long sweater and blue jeans with timberland boots.

"She was worried too you dick." Cindy spoke almost in a whisper knowing only Huey would hear it.

"Hey Jazmine." He stood up slowly and looked down at Cindy. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you were done with this. I want the old Huey back, MY Huey!" She placed her hands on his cheeks and caught his eyes. "I love you."

They have been dating on and off for years because of his changes. She wanted all of him but she felt like she didn't know him anymore. This was her last time coming back to him, or so she says. The only problem was that Huey didn't know how to love another woman, at least not how they claimed to have loved him. He thought he loved Cindy at one point in the beginning but that was before everything happened. That was so long ago he didn't even remember the feeling, if it ever existed. His body has broken down so many drugs that the feeling of anything close to sober is a distant feeling left in the past. Truth was he did love Cindy but only as a friend, that meant he loved her enough to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I love you too." He embraced her and whispered in her ear. "Lemme just wash my face and then we can leave." She kissed his cheek and he walked past her. He gave Jazmine a quick hug and continued to the restroom.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a gray hoodie, baggy black jeans and some black Timberland boots. He figured Jazmine was wearing her boots for the same reason he was; to honor Riley. He splashed his face with water and pulled out the bag of shrooms.

'Just take em, it's so easy. Just lie to them and continue. Besides I can't do this sober anyway. Who am I kidding, I haven't even tried. I gave up too soon, didn't I?' He stared at that face he couldn't stand to look at sober. At least when he was high he could push his emotions down and whenever he saw his brother in the mirror it didn't hurt as much. But sometimes he couldn't recall all of his memories of Riley and that frustrated him. He enjoyed everything about his brother, hell it was all he had of him.

'I want to remember. I guess I'll have to stop if that's the case. Maybe I'll even remember how to love HER.' Cindy flashed in his mind and he dumped the bag of shrooms into the toilet before flushing it.

He stepped out and they were waiting. He nodded to them and they walked out first. He stopped for a second and walked back over to the table. He grabbed the cup and downed almost half of it.

'Since this is the last night, I might as well. It shouldn't kick in until I'm at the hotel anyway.'

He walked outside and Cindy held her hand out. "Keys."

"I can drive." He insisted.

"You're sure?"

"I'm good. Just tell Jazmine to follow us in her car." Paparazzi was flashing him hard. This was the worst of being famous but he needed the money and he was good at what he did. They jumped into the black SUV along side four others that were identical. Cindy sent Jazmine the address so she could meet them there.

Finally they were on the open road and the streets were quiet. Huey couldn't help but feel tired since he IS on tour right now and it's three a.m. But honestly he hasn't had a good night's rest in 7 years since the night they lost Riley. He was shot in the back and put into a coma. Huey is just waiting for him to wake up. Most have already given up hope but they wouldn't dare say that in front of Huey. Huey couldn't help but to imagine Riley's still body laying there. He remembered the doctors telling him the bad news. He remembers Jazmine completely flipping out. He even remembers Grandad crying all night, but not Huey. He has yet to shed a single tear because that would mean he accepts Riley's fate. But he doesn't, he will never accept the reality where his brother never wakes up. Never has kids. Never invites him to cookouts. Never calls him gay for doing something that might be borderline gay. Riley was always a bit homo phobic but he was still Huey's brother. He'll never forget the bond they forged in the last few months together. However Huey did forget for a second that he was driving.

"HUEY WATCH OUT!" That was the last thing Huey heard from Cindy.

"Your man on the road, he doin' promo  
You said, "Keep our business on the low-low"  
I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone  
Cause you look even better than the photos"

The only thing Huey could hear was his latest single. It was downloaded over ten million times. When he opened his eyes everything seemed to be up side down, even gravity. His body ached and he could feel a gash on the left side of his forehead where blood had ran down his face and dried up. He pushed the driver door open and noticed all of the glass from the window, scattered across the ground. He crawled over the glass and picked himself up before dusting himself off. The SUV was flipped over and was smoking.

"I can't find your house, send me the info  
Drivin' through the gated residential  
Found out I was comin', sent your friends home  
Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know"

He had just a small limp as he walked around to the other side of the vehicle. He saw Cindy climbing out of the passenger seat and she didn't look happy. He noticed Jazmine banging on the glass from the seat behind Cindy. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it ajar. Huey took a step back before turning around and walking away from the accident. Cindy looked as though she were screaming at him but still, the song continued to drown out everything around him.

"I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah"

Jazmine whimpered as she looked around. Her makeup smeared as she cried. Cindy helped her up and continued her verbal assault on Huey. She ran up and hit him before pushing him multiple times though he wasn't phased by it.

"I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe"

He still continued down this street with houses lined up on both sides. And even though no sound but the music could be heard, he knew that Cindy was calling him everything that he was. Still he limped down the street as Cindy raged on and Jazmine quietly cried to herself.

"I'mma let you know and keep it simple  
Tryna keep it up don't seem so simple  
I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you  
And you gon' have to do it at my tempo"

Wandering down this road, not knowing where it would take him was unsettling. But something pulled him this way, attracting him. He looked to the left and on the sidewalk were two women just staring at him. One was a nun although she was young and very attractive. The other one was a little older but still attractive. She had on leather pants and a bra. Huey held a solid face with only a hint of annoyance.

"Always tryna send me off to rehab  
Drugs started feelin' like it's decaf  
I'm just tryna live life for the moment  
And all these motherfuckers want a relapse"

Cindy was there again, pushing him but she wasn't yelling anymore. She was also crying and she grabbed her head in panic. She put her hands to her face and began to sob. Huey involuntary began to sing along the chorus. The pain on his face showed years of emotional distraught.

"I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe"

In the distance behind him the car exploded and Cindy was startled from it. She jumped and continued to freak out behind Huey. Jazmine was nowhere to be seen. Huey found at the end of the street was a dead end and a circle of houses lined across. He noticed a house that looked exactly like the one he lived in with his parents. He walked up the driveway and gripped the doorknob. He didn't understand why he was here but he was here and he wasn't going to turn back now.

"Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes

Who are you to judge, who are you to judge?

Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies

Only you to trust, only you"

When he opened the door the light from the driveway allowed him to see the glass that covered the floor and dust that settled in the air. He slowly shut the door and examined the place. Cobwebs were everywhere and all of the furniture were upside down or thrown to the side. All of the windows were covered with white curtains so that place had a ghoulish shade that barely gave him enough light to see.

"I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah"

He walked upstairs which made him circle once. At the end of the hall was an ominous red light coming from the last room.

"Ewedihalehu  
Yene konjo, ewedihalehu  
Yene fikir, fikir, fikir, fikir  
Yene fikir, fikir, fikir, fikir"

The Ethiopian lullaby somehow heightened the effect of what he saw inside. Everything was set up nice, there were seven lamps and even more candles that lit the room up. Everything was a shade of red. There was a bed with two women dressed in fancy lingerie. Next to them was a sickly thin man sitting in a chair. His face was so unnatural, he almost didn't look human. He wouldn't if not for his hair which was in a ponytail. He also held a single red apple in his hand. Huey held a blank face towards him. Nobody said anything and Huey watched as the man fiddled with the apple, almost intrigued. The music faded...everything faded.

* * *

 **First let me know what you thought about the intro. Then tell me what your thoughts were on the way I progressed through the video. I know my stories are weird but I like to try different things. Oh and in case you were wondering, "lean" is basically what we drink down here in Texas to get messed up. It's a combination of materials to create a drink which will give you a deep feeling of "leaning". I will not tell exactly how to make it because I don't want to promote it because it is dangerous and you can OD on it. Thanks for reading guys, I'll be back with more soon. Bye!**


	2. Acquainted

**A/N: For the ones who read my story and are kind of wanting to see more. I hadn't thought about this at all but I figured if you ask, I might as well turn this into a TWO-SHOT story. So if you guys will accept this as an ending then by all means, please do lol.**

 **three333cb: Read this and you'll have your answer.**

 **Guest1: No more waiting.**

 **Guest2: Thanks for the vote of confidence, I wasn't sure if I should or not XP**

 **Guest3: I'm guessing you didn't read them often. Just to let you know, I've been reading them since they were actually CREATED and everyone knows that kids bother other kids because they like them. Huey was only annoyed of her because he didn't really know her and here she was ALWAYS talking about black culture. That doesn't mean they didn't grow to be friends. I made this chapter ESPECIALLY for you buddy ;)**

 **Guest4: Only cuz you said please lol**

 **Disclaimer: Guys I just wanna say I don't own anything besides my own ideas. Please Enjoy!**

 **Warning: If you don't know the song it is AQCUAINTED BY THE WEEKND**

* * *

 _'I've died before...twice. I don't remember much about the nights before. But the outcome is always the same. Seizures. White lights. Their faces. Their sad faces. My grandfather told me if I kept living this life, I would end up right next to Riley or worse. Jazmine can barely come around us without nearly crying. She's at the hospital more than anyone...just waiting for him. Caesar is back in New York. Hiro is one of the busiest DJ's ever. Cindy hates me for putting them through that. I hate myself for putting them through that. This however, is nothing like death. This is pain...I like pain.'_

Huey spit blood from his mouth. A loud audience roared in the back. The man across the from Huey was an undefeated MMA fighter. He was 6'4, 250 pounds of muscle. Huey was 6 foot even, 195 pounds, body once trained to be a weapon. But at the moment he was very, very drunk.

"That was a n-nice shot. Lemme get s-(hiccup)...serious." Everything swayed lightly but he focused on his opponents movements, strengths, and weaknesses. He knew every attack would be about two inches off point because of the alcohol effecting his motor skills. Huey put his hand out lazily and poised. He waited for his opponent who also seemed to be analyzing Huey; most likely wondering if his drunk demeanor was just a ruse or technique.

He rushed Huey and went for a takedown. He dipped low but Huey had anticipated every attack from the ground. Huey threw his knee out and it crashed into his face. The man fell to his knee but quickly recovered. Huey focused on his poised hand and channeled his energy into a perfectly timed 'one-inch punch' (A/N: think Bruce Lee lol). Huey's fist connected to his solar plexus and stopped his movement entirely. The mixed martial artist (A/N:mma) was sent back rolling to the floor and holding his chest, gasping for air. Huey walked away and grabbed a shirt off the floor. A man with a mic held an envelope and he handed it to Huey. Huey left the back room of what seemed to be a high class nightclub. He walked across the parking lot and hopped on an MV Agusta F4cc that had new jet black paint job. As soon as walked up he knew something was wrong because his helmet wasn't there.  
 _  
'Why did I leave it on the bike?'_

* * *

Huey sped down the highway clocking 120 easily. Why? He thought he saw flashing lights behind him. He never knew where he was going but subconsciously he always drove to one place. He pulled into her driveway. It was a nice two story condo in New York and Huey was surprised at how nice it was every single time. Not that there's anything wrong with New York, it just wasn't Chicago.

He knew he hasn't had any good sleep in years but was he going crazy now? He started to hear one of his songs in his head, clear as day.

 _ **'Baby you're no gooood  
Cause they warned me bout your type girl, I've been ducking left and right  
Baby you're no gooood  
Think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you'**_

Huey looked around for his key. He gave up quickly and began looking for a spare key. He looked in a pot in the corner and under the 'welcome' mat. Nothing. He walked over to her nearest window and lifted it with ease.

"Lock your fucking window girl." He whispered to himself. He climbed in and hit the ground. He almost didn't get up but he forced himself to.

 _ **'You got me puttin' timmme in, timmme in  
Nobody got me feeling this way  
You probably think I'm lyyying, lyyying  
I'm used to bitches comin' right 'way'**_

Huey climbed the spiral staircase and found 'her' room. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Cindy sat there on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed. Huey knew what was coming next. He took off his bloodied shirt and tossed it.

"You were fighting again!?" She wore nothing but short shorts and a t-shirt.

"Mmmm." Huey barely mumbled.

"Wow! You really don't care how I feel. I told you if you wanted to do whatever you wanted, then go ahead but, leave me the fuck alone! Just get out!" She pushed him but he barely moved so she went for a slap. He caught her hand and pulled her closer. She didn't even try to pull away as she did her best not to cry. He closed his eyes and kissed her palm.

 _ **'You got me touchin' on yo body  
You got me touchin' on yo body  
To say that we're in love is dangerous  
But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted...ohhh  
I'll get you touchin' on yo body  
I'll get you touchin' on yo body  
I know I'd rather be complacent  
But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted'  
**_  
He kissed her wrist next and she caressed his cheek. Why was she such a sucker for him?

"I need you." He whispered. She blushed and looked away.

"No you don't." She pulled away and turned around, afraid her emotions would get the better of her if she looked directly at him.

 _ **'Baby you're no gooood  
All my niggas think I'm crazy cause I'm thinkin' 'bout us lately  
But really if I could  
I'd forget about you, 'get about you, 'get about you'**_

You got me puttin' timmme in, timmme in  
Nobody got me feeling this way  
You probably think I'm lyyying, lyyying  
I'm used to bitches comin' right 'way'

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her back to his chest.

"Without you...I'd be a wreck. Probably have killed myself by now." He could see a smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, then what the hell would I have said to Riley when he woke up?" She turned her head and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Tell him you broke my heart." He grinned.

"Shut up." She smiled and kissed him. "Now come to bed". Before she could walk away he pulled her back in and kissed her neck. She gasped as he reached under her shirt.

 _ **'I'll keep on touchin' on yo body  
I'll keep on touchin' on yo body  
To say that we're in love is dangerous  
But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted  
I got you touchin' on yo body  
I got you touchin' on yo body  
I know I'd rather be complacent  
But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted, we're acquainted'  
**_  
He rubbed her belly button ring and nibbled on her ear. He gripped her bottom and she moaned.

"Wait...I have to tell you some-", she gasped again as she felt his hand slide a bit lower.

 _ **'I'm not trying to talk at all  
Cause I'm trying to love you crazy  
Put some more inside your cup  
And drink till you numb the pain  
I got you touchin' on your body  
These girls keep touchin' on their body  
They got accustomed to the life we live  
These girls born in the 90's are dangerous  
I got 'em thinkin' that they want me  
Although they know they not the only  
I got 'em wanting to embrace their sins  
These girls born in the 90's are dangerous'**_

She turned fully around and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Huey...I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: Well how bout that? To say Huey might be surprised is an understatement. I didn't have to think at all with this chapter since it just kind of came to me as I was writing it. This was supposed to be a ONE-SHOT but…you know how that shit goes. So this is now a TWO-SHOT, I MIGHT (and that's a really big might) turn this into a THREE-SHOT but don't get your hopes up lol. Until next time, PEACE!**


	3. Angel

**A/N: Hey guys! It took me awhile to get my thoughts together for this chapter because of how difficult it was to write (writer's block XP).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story's plot. Yes that sadly means I do not own a BMW i8 and all its glory lol.**

 **Take a look and please enjoy! Song is 'Angel' by The Weeknd.**

* * *

Huey sat there tapping his foot. Ever since he heard the news, he couldn't stop moving. He had to tell Riley as soon as possible. Across from him was his bed ridden brother hooked up to life support equipment. His heartbeat was steady and Huey could hear the beeping from the monitor.

"Hey man. I got some news, could be bad or good. It depends on how you look at it. Cindy...she said she's pregnant and I think it's mine, assuming that she hasn't been with anyone but me. I wouldn't blame her if she has; I'm a piece of shit honestly. I don't even know what happened; I guess I got no one to keep me decent. Cindy tries but she's not always around."

Huey leaned back and covered his mouth. He didn't know how to handle this situation. Worrying about Riley had already taken its toll and now he had a baby. He leaned forward and looked at the monitor.

"You know I don't even know if you can hear me...but what else am I gonna do? I need to talk to you and you're just laying there. Just... laying there."

Huey looked up hoping gravity would push the tears down.

"What am I supposed to do without you? You're my only brother and...I really need you to get up. You're gonna be an uncle man! If...if you don't get up, I'm gonna kill myself."

Huey's voice cracked and he covered his eyes. He stood up and walked towards the door. He punched the wall which left a dent.

"GET UP!" He shouted before turning back to Riley. He ran up to the bed and grabbed the bars before shouting again.

"RILEY GET UP! RILEY! PLEASE!" He caused a nurse and officer to burst into the room and seize him. The officer escorted him off the premises. A few seconds after the door closed Riley's heart monitor beeped twice consecutively.

* * *

Cindy opened her eyes and saw an empty spot where Huey should have been. She searched the room as she rubbed her eye.

"Babe?" She got no reply.

She stretched before crawling out of bed. She checked the bathroom before descending down the spiral stairs.

"Babe?" She called out again but her only answer was the blowing wind outside. She walked into the kitchen and found a folded note on the counter. She picked it up and opened it.

* * *

Huey sat in his BMW i8 with the radio on. One of his songs came on and he turned it up. He felt his phone vibrating and pulled it out. Cindy was calling and he knew she wanted to know what the note was about. He declined the call and began driving.

 ** _'Angel, OH OH OH OH_**  
 ** _Knew you were special from the moment I saw you_**  
 ** _I saw you...yeah_**  
 ** _I said angel, OH OH OH OH_**  
 ** _I feel you're closer every time I call you...I call you_**

 ** _Cause all I see are wings, I can see your wings_**  
 ** _But I know, what I am, and the life I live...yeah, the life I live_**  
 ** _And even though I sin, baby we are born to live_**  
 ** _But I know, time will tell, if we're meant for this_**  
 ** _Yeah...if we're meant for this_**

 ** _And if we're not...I hope you find somebody_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody, I hope you find somebody_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody to loveee... somebody to love_**  
 ** _Somebody to love...yeah, yeah, yeah'_**

Huey pulled up in his grandfather's driveway. He pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and it let out an eerie creak.

"Grandad are you home?" He called out but got no answer. He checked the kitchen and then upstairs. Nothing. He went into his room and looked around. He brushed Riley's bed with his hand as he walked by. He opened Riley's closet and pulled out a steel box and opened it. There was a glock with 'Freeman' written on it. He grabbed a loaded clip and slapped it in under the handle.

* * *

Cindy jumped in her black SUV and peeled out the driveway. There were a few places he could be but she had to be safe so she drove to his house first. When Riley was hospitalized, he refused to leave his grandfather by himself during the crisis. She started thinking about the note again.

 ** _'Said angel, WOAH OH OH OH_**  
 ** _You'll probably never take me back and I know this_**  
 ** _Yeah I know this, aw man_**  
 ** _I said angel, WOAH OH OH OH_**  
 ** _I'm so desensitized to feeling these emotions_**  
 ** _Yeah, no emotions baby_**

 ** _Cause all I see are wings...I can see your wings_**  
 ** _But I know, what I am, and the life I live...yeah..the life I live_**  
 ** _And even though I sin, we all want to live_**  
 ** _But I know...time will tell...if we're meant for this_**  
 ** _Yeah...if we're meant for this_**

 ** _And if we're not...I hope you find somebody_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody, I hope you find somebody_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody to love, somebody to love_**  
 ** _Somebody to love...yeah, yeah, yeah'_**

* * *

Jazmine walked through the hospital with her head down. She always knew there was a chance Riley would never wake up. But when they told her how bad the injury was she lost hope. When they told her his chances of recovery were in the 20-30 percentile she lost even more hope. When they told her if he didn't wake up within a year his chances of waking up went all the way down to the 5-15 percentile she almost lost it. She didn't know what to do with herself. Two years ago was her first attempt at trying the dating scene. Every single guy was either blown off right away or blown off on the second date. She just couldn't get over the fact that no one could ever be what she wanted and she wanted Riley. She stopped crying long ago but that didn't mean she wasn't depressed. She opened his room door and dropped her purse.

"Hey Jazzy." Riley's grown hands waved at her. She ran over and embraced him.

"I'm not even sure if this is real right now!" She cried out as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's real but how long have I been here?" His eyes were not used to the light so he kept them tight.

"Too long." She kissed his cheek repeatedly until he fully turned and locked lips.

 ** _'And even though we live inside_**  
 ** _A dangerously empty life_**  
 ** _You always seem to bring the light_**  
 ** _You always seem to bring the light_**  
 ** _And even though we live inside_**  
 ** _A dangerously empty life_**  
 ** _You always seem to bring me light_**  
 ** _You always seem to bring me light'_**

* * *

Cindy pulled up next to Huey's car and jumped out. She pulled out her own house key copy. She went in and ran around the first floor.

"Huey?!"

Huey brought the gun up and placed the end of the barrel against his temple. He closed his eyes and his hands began to shake.

"You can do this...you...must!" He spoke through clenched teeth. In his head, his song continued to play.

 _ **'I hope you find somebody'**_

Cindy's voice chimed in after.

 ** _'(I hope you find somebody)'_**

Huey squeezed the trigger and waited for the inevitable end he knew was coming. There was an audible click of tiny gears sticking together. He let out a breath of relief and opened his eyes.

 _'The gun jammed.'_ He dropped his arm to his side.

"Huey?" Cindy called up as she ascended the stairs.

"Cindy? You shouldn't be here!"

She heard his voice but couldn't make out his words. She rushed up the stairs when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Jazmine. As she read it her face lit up.

"Oh my god HUEY! Riley's awake!" She grabbed the doorknob.

"What did you say?!" He started to run but hit his leg on the dresser and dropped the gun.

 ** _'I hope you find somebody_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody to love (ooooooh), somebody to love (somebody to love)_**  
 ** _Somebody to love (ooooooh), yeah, yeah, yeah, oh!_**

 ** _I hope you find somebody baby_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody, I hope you find somebody_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody to love, somebody to love_**  
 ** _Somebody to love, yeah, yeah, oh_**

 ** _I hope you find somebody_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody, I hope you find somebody_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody to love, somebody to love_**  
 ** _Somebody to love, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh'_**

Cindy threw the door open and watched the gun collide with the ground before firing off a previously jammed round. It all happened so fast but her reaction was delayed. She looked down at her stomach without much thought. It was only a second before she looked back at Huey who was now clutching his pierced throat.

"NOOOO! OH GOD!" Cindy ran and caught him as he fell. Blood trickled from his mouth and neck. "Baby just breathe, oh fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm... So sorr-", he could barely get any words out with so much blood filling his lungs.

"It's gonna be okay! Just stay with me!" She dialed 911 on her phone. Huey just smiled until the nerves in his face were uncontrollable. His eyes stared past Cindy, onto the ceiling as they drooped and the life in them faded. The last thing he heard was the intertwined voices of Cindy and him finishing his song.

 ** _'love somebody baby, I hope you find somebody (I hope you find somebody)_**  
 ** _I hope you find somebody (I hope you find somebody), I hope you find somebody baby_**  
 ** _Somebody to love (somebody to love), somebody to love'_**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm very sorry to readers who wanted a longer story but I felt it had to end this way. I was actually stuck on this decision because I wanted to keep him alive but something about this story wasn't right. I later realized the happy ending was what didn't fit for me. When I finally finished it with the tragic ending it felt complete in a twisted way lol. I LOVE everyone who stuck by and waited for new chapters but this is where we will end it. Feel free to criticize or let your anger out in the comments lol I will completely understand. If you guys honestly enjoy my writing you can check out my ON-GOING series "ZEALOTS OF WOODCREST". THANKS TO ALL AND KEEP SMILING!**


End file.
